1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pool, and more particularly to a reinforced above-ground pool including support tubes and a flexible pool body.
2. Background
Above ground pools are now very popular, especially in the United States and Europe. Above ground pools may be installed on lawns, pavement, cement floors, or other surfaces for entertaining adults and children.
The above ground pools have a variety of structures and forms. A circular frame pool is one of typical above ground pool that is mainly composed of horizontal support tubes, vertical support tubes and a pool body of a flexible reinforced polyvinyl chloride (PVC) rubberized fabric material. The pool body comprises a perpendicular pool bottom and a pool wall. The pool wall is mounted on the horizontal support tubes. A fixing band is provided on the pool wall for fixing the vertical support tubes, and vertical support tubes are provided between the fixing band and the pool wall.
When a frame pool of this structure is fully filled with water, the water can exert a significant amount of pressure on the pool wall, and the lower portion of the pool wall is subjected to a greater pressure than the upper portion of the pool wall. Such pressure distribution makes the lower portion of the pool wall prone to outward expansion and deformation. Since the vertical support tubes are close to the outer side of the pool wall, the pool wall will transversely press the vertical support tubes once it is expanded and deformed to a certain extent, so that the displacement of the vertical support tubes will occur, and it would be difficult for the fixing band to fix the vertical support tubes. This will directly affect the overall stability of the frame pool and cause safety issue, such that the pool tends to overturn and collapse which may result in injury accidents.
Thus, a need therefore exists for a frame pool that overcomes the disadvantages and safety risks found in currently known frame pools.